Bin dividers are used to allow the flow of boards into a sorter bin to be directed to one side or the other side of the bin. This allows the bin to be filled more efficiently. Current bin dividers as illustrated in FIG. 1 use a full-length tube or pipe that free spans the width of the sorter with sheet metal plates welded to it to form a “vee” shape. The bin divider has bearings at either end supported by two structural members for each one. An air cylinder is typically used to flip the bin dividers from one side to the other. One problem with such a conventional system is that the bin divider is very heavy and requires a large cylinder to move it back and forth. Another problem is that because the bin divider is so long it is quite flexible and causes vibration when being rotated and stopped. Another problem is that the bin divider will pinch a board when it moves back and forth. This means that it must be rotated when there are no boards entering the bin and must be rotated quickly. Another problem is that the bin dividers can impede the operator from straightening out any crossed-up boards.